


Heaven is Only a Breath Away

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [17]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IzuAn, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, anzu is kinda ooc in this, anzu touches izumi in a non-sexual way, drabble? sorta?, i don't know why i wrote this tbh, it's for plot purposes, izumi curses a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: “Where can I touch you and where can I not, Izumi-san?”He blinked. She continued to smile at him.“What?” he said torpidly.Anzu laughed slightly at how slow his mind was working. It made her happy to know that she had that effect on him, though.“I’m asking you where you don’t want me to touch you. Like, where’s your Area 51, your no-no square, your-”“I know what a goddamn no-no square is, Anzu.” he snapped.She shrugged, still smiling faintly. “You could’ve fooled me.”
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 7





	Heaven is Only a Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was just about to head to bed when I had an idea. So I quickly turned on my laptop and typed this out before I lose any ~inspiration~ (Wow, I sound like Leo). Anyways, the setting and their age is completely up to you! I had no specific timeline in mind when I wrote this. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

“So,” Izumi felt Anzu climb into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Where can I touch you and where can I not, Izumi-san?”

He blinked. She continued to smile at him.

“What?” he said torpidly.

Anzu laughed slightly at how slow his mind was working. It made her happy to know that she had that effect on him, though.

“I’m asking you where you don’t want me to touch you. Like, where’s your Area 51, your no-no square, your-”

“I know what a goddamn no-no square is, Anzu.” he snapped.

She shrugged, still smiling faintly. “You could’ve fooled me.”

The brunette inched closer to him.

“You still haven’t answered, Izumi-san.”

The thing is, it’s kinda hard for him to actually think properly when she’s clinging onto him like this. He can only focus on the fact that she was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, her face only a few inches from his.

But he can’t say that.

 _Say something,_ his mind told him. _Your neck, your sides, your legs. Tell her._

“Nothing.” he replied.

Now it was Anzu’s turn to look confused. “Eh?”

“Nowhere. You can touch me wherever you like.”

 _You fucking dumbass,_ he heard his mind say.

The confused expression on the girl’s face was quickly replaced with a pleased one.

“The same goes for me, Izumi-san.”

He raised his eyebrows at that.

Anzu vaguely gestured at her body. “No Area 51 here. You have full permission to touch me wherever.” she elaborated.

_Huh._

“Huh.” his voice echoed.

“Can I really touch you wherever, Izumi-san?” she asked.

 _No,_ Izumi’s mind quickly answered. “Yes.” Izumi answered at the same time his mind did.

“So, I can do… this?”

Both of her hands were placed on his abdomen, before slowly going up towards his chest. The hairs on his neck stood up. Izumi let out a shaky breath, but nodded.

“And this?”

Her left hand smoothly went to graze his arm, slowly going down before Anzu intertwined her fingers with his.

The other hand curled around his shoulder, before going up and down his upper arm, warm fingertips setting him on fire inside.

Izumi was in a dizzying haze.

Her scent, her touch, the feeling of her skin against his… Izumi is _completely_ under the lull of Anzu’s words.

Wordlessly, he nodded again.

She smiled, her hands cupping his face, a look in her eyes that can only be considered as adoration.

Anzu pulled his face towards hers, angling his face (and his lips) upwards, before leaning in to press her lips to his.

He raised a hand, before putting it on top of hers, deepening the kiss.

Unless it was a very specific person, Izumi disliked being touched.

Which is why the situation he’s in right now comes as a big surprise to him.

It hadn’t felt the same. It will never be the same.

He’s not even mad about it.

He’s not even mad that his beloved Yuu-kun’s hand doesn’t fit the same way against him.

At least, not the way Anzu’s does.

Lips pulling away and then reattaching, the moonlight filtered in through the window, casting a dim glow on the lovers.

Izumi breathed in. He felt her breath fan his face. A single thought comes to him.

Heaven is only a breath away.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this. I like it, but I also not. Hm. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thanks for reading! <3  
> Follow me on Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
